until the night comes
by EgyptianYuuko
Summary: there was day where dante and tikal were discussing something, but then  things get out of hand between the two


My 1st fan fiction

Okay 1st it start off where Dante was in Tikal's house for something to discuss  
right? Then Tikal (me) she was talking to him about something important.  
then Dante asked Tikal for a strawberry sundae and ask her to feed him  
then she blushed and fed Dante with ice cream, he noticed her blush and thought it was cute he kind of took a liking to her facial expressions, then as soon as the day went by  
he was about to leave but Tikal said why not stay longer to spend the night..  
So with his sexy charms he lifted Tikal up and took her to a room to be alone  
Tikal blushed badly and said "d-Dante i..." Dante said " relax,im here for you"  
Tikal was speechless and just said nothing so when they were in the room together  
Dante teased Tikal by removing his coat and shirt because he knew that turned her on  
and Tikal was just watching him remove his shirt and her heart raced fast...Dante slowly pushed Tikal to the bed to lay down and took a glance at her from up to down  
*so beautiful* he thought and Tikal was staring at him with nothing to say but blushing at him charms...Dante came close to Tikal was kissing her neck...Tikal did a small squeak by the way his lips trailed down her neck, Dante chuckled "your sensitive?" Tikal said "yes. Be gentle with me please" she said that's close to a moan. "I'll be gentle" so he slowly removed Tikal's shirt and saw her bra he was impressed a bit, so he went lower to kiss her chest and bit some tips on the bra. so Dante saw the expression on Tikal's face how red and flustered she was, her body trembled begging for more, she knew she wanted him more than anything, Tikal thought *Dante, i never knew you were into me* Dante continued and kissed her body teasingly  
to make her react more Tikal quivered and moaned, 'Dante.." Dante smiled at her seeing the desperation on her face "you want me to go further or should i stop?" Tikal thought it out and had an answer "please. I want this day to last for both of us" Dante smiled again and went further down the lane and saw her pants, he slowly unbuttoned the jeans and slowly removed them from her, Tikal reacted a bit and gasped. Dante saw her reaction and chuckled *she is sensitive* he thought to himself. So he had her in her panties and bra for now, until Tikal saw the look on Dante's eyes saying to her "i want you" Tikal was blushing like crazy it almost felt like she was in trance. so Dante came close to her face to kiss her, Tikal was flustered and said "kiss me Dante" Dante followed her orders and kissed Tikal and then it turned out to be a passionate kiss where their tongues met. Tikal continued to kiss him more while Dante had her in a laying position to hold her close it his body, it kind of turned him on knowing the way he held her close, he was being desperate but not a good way of showing it though he was more like hiding it well. As Tikal had her moment with Dante, Dante had his hand on her waist and did a spider movement to go to higher up her breast area, Tikal trembled and stopped kissing Dante "Dante i..." Dante placed his finger on her lips "shh trust me" Tikal nodded and let him continue, Dante cupped her breast and slowly went inside her bra to caress her skin, Tikal tilted her head back and moans softly "Dante" she tried to find a way to express her feelings towards him but she was to hypnotized by his soft touch. Dante still continued to cup her breast on one hand and the other hand had his hand on Tikal's back where he wanted to remove her bra. Tikal whispered "Dante i want to tell you how i feel" "not yet, i will let you know how i feel about you when i make you mine" he said in deep voice which made Tikal's spine tremble. Tikal was a bit confused at what he meant by mine, until she thought *does he want to have sex with me? I'm shy i don't know what to do...i want to go further and i love this man more than anything, it's just...so suddenly...* Dante saw the look on Tikal's face turning down to a sad look "what's wrong babe?" Tikal just had to tell him what was on her mind " i want to go further but I'm so shy and i don't want to hurt your feelings Dante i just...well" she paused and couldn't finish her sentence, Dante lifted her chin up, "Tikal i know your shy, but it's like you said you want me to be gentle with you right? i am just focus on me and nothing else, don't shy besides I've been meaning to tell you this...i love you Tikal" Tikal's heart skipped a beat, she had the same feelings for him too "Dante i love you too like crazy" Dante smiled "good then may please continue?" Tikal nodded yes' Dante continued and unhooked her bra with his right hand, while the left hand still had it in the same place, Tikal saw the way her bra was unhooked she blushed and saw Dante and hugged him close where her chest met to his chest, Dante removed her bra and threw it on the floor, he noticed the hug from Tikal, he chuckled more "your shy to show me your chest?" Tikal nodded "i don't like it, i never liked my body i always criticized it so much" Dante heard and wanted to prove her wrong " well, let me be the judge to see your body okay?" Tikal nodded and lay down on the bed and exposed her chest to him. Dante took a glimpse and smiled "it's beautiful, there's nothing wrong with it from my eyes" Tikal turned away" th-thank you." Dante kissed her neck and went lower to her body where he teased her sensitive spots, "..." she quivered once more because she was desperate. Tikal was feeling a bit cold, "Dante warm me up" she said teasingly, Dante once more obeyed orders and licked her breasts teasingly and bit her sensitive spot, "ahh ah.." she moaned but had something to say " remove your pants please' she said this in a shy voice but also cute in Dante's book. Dante smiled and removed his own pants and was in boxers, wanted to go further if she let him of course. Tikal came close to Dante and kissed his neck teasingly wanting him "hey, when was it your turn?" "I want you badly, you made my body shake for too long Dante" wow a new side of Tikal being seductive he never knew she can take over, 'what a gal' now he really wanted to make him hers. "Tikal, would you let me go inside if you let me?" Tikal paused and turned away shyly she was back to being shy, "I'm not sure...I'm scared" "don't be, I'll be gentle as promised love" he nibbled her ear to calm down. Tikal blushed "hey that tickles' "it's not supposed to" he kissed her passionately again, and Tikal kissed back for more she was eager, Dante slowly placed his left hand on her panties wanting to slide it off, but then noticed a hand on his hand it was Tikal's hand wanting to take it off together, so they both did it together until it came off, he yet threw it across the bed somewhere. Tikal whispered "your turn' he obeyed her and did the same he removed his boxers until they were both exposed, he never seen such a beautiful sight where they really can be together at last... 


End file.
